


Invierno de Hierro

by amOrrtenttia



Series: Colección Los Vengadores [5]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 08:46:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16059623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amOrrtenttia/pseuds/amOrrtenttia
Summary: A veces en las cosas más simples es donde radica la belleza de la vida.Cosas simples como salir a comprar la despensa, hasta regresar a casa para pasar una tarde en familia.Y qué hermosa familia.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disculpa el anuncio~ Pero uno debe de promocionar un [blog](https://fanfickeramourtenttia.blogspot.com/) hasta en la sopa, si quiere que tenga visitas (ᗒᗨᗕ) ¿Te gustan mis historias? En mi [blog](https://fanfickeramourtenttia.blogspot.com/) encontrarás todas las que he publicado ♡(ŐωŐ人) ¿Solo te interesa este fandom? En este link "[Marvel](https://fanfickeramourtenttia.blogspot.com/p/categoria-marvel.html)" encontrarás más de esta pareja seguro. ¿Hiciste voz de anuncio de comercial? No te sientas mal, yo también, y sé lo molesto que es (*´∀｀） De cualquier manera, espero estés excelente, y gracias por leer esta historia, además del molesto anuncio. Saludos ｖ(⌒ｏ⌒)ｖ

Bucky observa el interior de la nevera con ojo crítico, a un lado suyo, Steve contiene una sonrisa divertida. Puede adivinar lo que está pensando, es la misma clase de pensamientos que tuvo él al mudarse a la torre desde el primer momento.

La comida, aunque deliciosa, tiende a ser siempre simple. Ninguno de los vengadores se ha quejado nunca sobre ello.

Anthony Edward Stark está demasiado acostumbrado a vivir a base de comida procesada como para que le importe si faltan tomates o no en su nevera.

Rogers intentó convencerlo de cambiar su dieta durante un largo tiempo, sin éxito.

Y, por la mirada de Barnes, sabe que está preguntándose cómo ha sobrevivido tanto tiempo a base de comida chatarra.

—¿Dónde están las cebollas?—cuestiona finalmente Bucky, confundido.

Entonces Steve suelta una carcajada.

Aquella escena llama la atención del resto, que continúa frente al televisor de la sala a unos metros de ellos. Tony alza una ceja al mirar la confusión del castaño.

Desde que este llegara a la torre algunas semanas atrás ha sentido cierta simpatía por el hombre, quien parece estar aún más perdido de lo que Rogers se mostrase alguna vez.

Esa mañana se han reunido todos para mirar una película, Tony se sumó a la causa más interesado en la promesa de que los ancianos prepararían el almuerzo que en la película.

—Steve. Tenemos que ir al mercado.

El rubio se muerde el labio. No quiere reír más, pero no puede ocultar por mucha la sonrisa en su rostro. ¿Era él así cuando llegó? Comenzaba a comprender el por qué era blanco de bromas.

—¿Ocurre algo?—cuestionó Natasha, acercándose al par.

El rubio se detiene a observarla entonces, nervioso. A su lado, Bucky se mantiene impasible al decir.

—Necesitamos ir al mercado... Faltan cosas...

La agente alza una ceja hacia el Capitán, que alza los hombros. Ella sonríe y gira hacia el dueño de la torre.

—Tony... —le llama, serena.

El mencionado deja de lado su batalla con Clint, quien finalmente toma el mando del televisor, para voltear con dirección a la espía.

—Los chicos necesitan salir... ¿Podrías?

Tony frunce el ceño, mirando a Rogers de reojo.

Las cosas se han puesto tensas entre ambos. Especialmente desde que la confusión del rubio con respecto a su sexualidad destrozara las ilusiones del hombre de hierro.

—En realidad... Yo podría comenzar a cocinar... Mientras ellos van a comprar el resto—dice Steve, removiéndose incómodo en su lugar.

Natasha sabe perfectamente lo que pasa entre ellos, y aunque mantiene la esperanza de que lo arreglen pronto, decide no insistir en ello.

La expresión de Stark se relaja.

—De acuerdo...

Steve se encoge de manera imperceptible en su sitio. No le sienta demasiado bien saber que su relación con Tony ha cambiado a tal grado que este prefiere por mucho pasar de él.

—Bien... Vayan. Lo tengo cubierto—menciona con apenas una sonrisa.

Bucky le mira intensamente, de esa manera peculiar que tiene al observar algo con atención, como si analizara algo demasiado a fondo.

—Iré a cambiarme—informa para nadie en particular, y el resto solo le observa ir.

Natasha guarda silencio al notar el ambiente tenso de nuevo.

—Tony...

—Iré por las llaves del auto... Díganle que lo espero abajo.

Stark no está precisamente orgulloso de seguir huyendo del otro, pero prefiere ello a confrontarlo. No está preparado.

Sigue perdido en sus remordimientos mientras camina a través de sus autos, no muy seguro de cuál de ellos tomar.

No quiere llamar la atención, no demasiado.

Incluso cuando se levantaron los cargos y hoy en día Barnes es algo así como un héroe nacional (al nivel del Capitán), no es como si a éste le encantara ser el centro de atención.

Era muy distinto a él. Incluso era muy distinto a Steve.

El rubio, rindiéndose eventualmente, se había acostumbrado a la gente que le reconocía en la calle.

De tanto ir y venir junto al filántropo preferido de New York había dejado de ocultarse detrás de gorras y chamarras.

Tony, usualmente, nunca escondía quién era él. Ni siquiera cuando estaba en peligro inminente.

Bucky, por otra parte...

—¿Estás bien?

Tiembla de manera imperceptible. No había escuchado al otro llegar. Voltea y le observa con un serenidad fingida.

—Lo siento.

Niega con la cabeza.

No entiende muy bien cómo lo hace, pero el otro pareciera poder ver a través de él demasiado bien.

—No es nada. Solo pensaba... ¿qué tan discreto debería ser?—pregunta, mientras mueve la cabeza en dirección a los autos.

Barnes observa con ojo crítico hasta que sus ojos dan el auto menos llamativo, pero no por ello menos ostentoso.

 

Tony sigue la dirección de su mirada y sonríe ante la vista de uno de sys modelos favoritos.

Ese auto tiene algo especial.

—El Mercedes será—dice, mientras toma las llaves y camina al auto.

Barnes va detrás de él.

Suben al auto, Tony coloca la llave y tan pronto como está encendiéndolo Barnes nota que le está mirando de reojo cada cierto tiempo.

El ronroneo del auto es mínimo.

—¿Demasiado discreto?—cuestiona, observando frente a él.

Tony ha pasado ya del túnel que les está llevando fuera de la torre.

—Con una cara como la tuya, no es como si la ropa fuese a ayudar.

—Antoshka.

Tony ríe bajo.

Es ciertamente extraño. El que puedan llevarse bien, el que puedan hablar el uno con el otro... Después de todo lo que pasó.

El menor no puede verlo, pero Bucky sonríe ampliamente. Encuentra cierto placer al oírlo reír así. Sincero.

Las calles de la ciudad parecer estar tranquilas, el trayecto silencioso no parece importarles demasiado.

Les gusta compartir esos silencios.

Ninguno lo ha mencionado antes en voz alta, pero es algo que han acordado sin palabras.

Tony invirtió tanto tiempo en ayudar a Bucky con un nuevo brazo que una extraña amistad nació entre ellos.

Al principio fue incómodo.

Hacerse amigo del mejor amigo de su ex no estaba en sus planes, si debía ser honesto, pero...

James era, de alguna manera, el tipo de persona de la cual Tony necesitaba rodearse.

Rogers nunca había hablado con nadie sobre el tipo de relación que él y Tony tuvieron. No planeaba hablarlo con Buck, en realidad.

Todo el asunto salió a relucir una mañana en que él y Stark discutían en la cocina.

No hablaban directamente de ellos, pero ambos sabían exactamente a que se referían

Steve asegurando que era imposible para un hombre enamorarse de otro de la misma manera en que se enamoraba de una mujer.

Ese día el corazón del castaño fue fuertemente herido.

Hasta ese momento, él pensaba que la Guerra Civil era la mayor de sus diferencias, tristemente, en ese instante, supo que era el menor de sus problemas.

Steve terminó con lo que tenían porque no sentía lo mismo por él.

No recuerda qué tanto se dijeron después de eso, vagamente recuerda haber oído al soldado acercarse, y haber visto a Steve girarse a él en busca de un apoyo.

"El amor no distingue. Creí que eras consciente de eso..." había dicho el soldado con seriedad, provocando una mirada sorprendida en Steve y sacándole una sonrisa a Tony.

Desde aquella ocasión la mejora en su relación simplemente sucedió.

Stark pensaba que, contrario a Steve, Barnes estuvo adelantado a su tiempo.

Recordó que, días después, mientras conversaba con él, le escuchó decir cuánto extrañaba la época previa a la guerra.

Por la música.

Sonrió sin poder evitarlo, a un lado suyo, Barnes lo notó.

Antes de que pudiera comentar sobre ello notó como el otro estacionaba el auto.

Apartó la mirada con brusquedad, sintiéndose internamente avergonzado.

¿Cuánto tiempo pasó observándolo?

—James...

Deja escapar un vago sonido que Tony interpreta como "Te escucho", por lo que continúa mientras bajan del auto.

Barnes está cerrando la puerta de su lado mientras Tony se apoya sobre la parte alta del vehículo (luego de cerrar) y dice:

—Canta para mí.

Bucky le mira con curiosidad. Tony finge no sentirse avergonzado ante los atentos orbes azules.

Es un secreto a voces entre la torre el hecho de que James Barnes es aficionado a la música.

Más de uno le ha oído cantar alguna ocasión mientras está encerrado en su habitación tocando algún instrumento (mismos que encontró en una vieja habitación en la que Tony guardaba todos sus caprichos momentáneos, como esa vieja guitarra que nunca apredió a tocar).

Barnes deja escapar un suspiro luego de unos segundos que parecen eternos. Se acomoda la gorra de la chamarra.

—De acuerdo...

Tony sonríe.

Caminan directo al supermercado. El sonido del auto al bloquear las entradas de fondo. Bucky camina primero unos pasos detrás del otro, luego a la par cuando éste disminuye el ritmo, invitándolo a ir a su lado.

Entran a la tienda y es el más bajo quien se detiene de un lado de los carritos de compra, Buck solo observa como el castaño coquetea con una señora para tomar antes el último disponible.

Niega para sí, adelantándose unos pasos.

En la entrada varias estructuras exhiben los distintos productos de temporada. Barnes parece crío en dulcería luego de un rato.

Hasta que llegan a la sección de enlatados.

—Todo esto está hecho para estar almacenado, ¿dónde está la frescura en ello?—se queja por lo bajo, mientras Tony miraba las sopas instantáneas unos pasos más lejos.

—Podríamos intentar en algún mercadillo... —comenta, optando por llevar las dos sopas entre las cuales no podía decidir— Creo que hay uno cerca de la Torre...

—¿Alguna razón por la que no fuera esa la primera opción?

—Pensé que sería más divertido venir aquí.

No había ni una pizca de culpa en aquel tono satisfecho, y Bucky solo pudo ladear los labios, formando una sonrisa discreta.

No se comenta nada más al respecto, y pronto el carrito de compras queda totalmente lleno.

Cuando pagan, y tras tomar todas las bolsas de compra (mismas que James está cargando solo) caminan de regreso al vehículo.

En el exterior de la tienda otros pequeños establecimientos exhiben artículos que llaman la atención del menor.

—James...

Buck, quien ha notado el repentino interés del otro en la tienda de regalos, toma la llave que el otro extiende.

—Ya regreso—informa, mientras Tony asiente vagamente, demasiado entretenido con el juguete en sus manos.

La naturalidad con la que se relaciona con él es algo que tranquiliza la mente de Barnes. El resto de personas suele hablarle como si temiesen molestarle, o peor, herirle.

Especialmente Steve.

Aunque agradece la preocupación de su amigo, se sorprende a sí mismo prefiriendo la atención del castaño.

Se siente útil a su lado.

Y no por ser una máquina asesina.

El reflejo de su sonrisa en la superficie de la cajuela del auto le hace sentir avergonzado.

¿Es demasiado estúpido disfrutar de las cosas simples?

Coloca seguros y guarda la llave en su bolsillo trasero. Regresa sus pasos hasta encontrar a Anthony discutiendo con el vendedor fuera del local.

Curioso es, para cualquier otro, como el castaño se niega a pagar demasiado por un oso gigante de peluche, cuando minutos antes impidió que el soldado pusiera un céntimo.

—Anthoska...

El menor voltea luego de lanzarle una mirada ofendida al vendedor.

—¿Es realmente necesario? —cuestiona, observando el objeto de discorida.

 

—Dímelo tú—responde el menor, cruzándose de brazos a su lado.

Ambos miran el peluche, Tony con un brillo particular en sus ojos.

—Creo que hay otra cosa por la cual preocuparnos... —menciona luego de unos segundos.

Tony vuelve a mirarle, poniéndose repentinamente serio.

—¿Qué hiciste, Buckaroo?

Barnes intenta no sonreír.

—Me he dejado las llaves en el auto.

—¿¡MI AUTO?!

No dice nada más, puesto que corre directo allá mientras James niega para sí, llevando una de sus manos a su bolsillo trasero.

Regresa su mirada al local, donde el vendedor sigue refunfuñando acerca de lo infantil que ha resultado el otro.

Se acerca a él mientras saca su billetera. Esa que Rogers le diera días después de que llegaran a la torre.

Quizá tuviera la apariencia de un hombre en sus veinte y tantos, pero oficialmente...

—Quiero ése—informa, señalando al peluche que pareciera mirarle con ojos expectantes

En momentos como esos, qué bien se sentía ser un hombre mayor.

Retirado

—¡JAMES BUCHANAN BARNES!—el grito iracundo con el que le recibe al acercarse le saca una sonrisa un tanto siniestra.

—¿Sí, Kotenok?

Los ojos del menor chispean con rabia ante el mote, pero todo el ambiente lleno de ira se disipa en cuanto distingue una apariencia afelpada a espaldas del mayor.

El teléfono que estaba pegado a su oreja continúa sonando con un vago ¿Señor Stark? por parte de alguno de sus empleados.

—Llamaré mas tarde—dice, antes de colgar.

Buck sonríe ampliamente al ver su ceño fruncido.

Luce cual pequeño gato, y lo hace más cuando se molesta por ser llamado así.

—Eres un...

—Maldito desgraciado.

La sonrisa que se dedican tras ello es pura. Entonces Tony se acerca a él mientras James revela que, efectivamente, el oso está en sus manos.

—Maldito desgraciado—murmura Stark con aceptación, sin estar realmente molesto.

Bucky diría que sonó más bien satisfecho en cuanto recibió en sus manos al oso, al cual observó con amor.

Bucky sintió envidia por un ser inanimado, por lo que su cuerpo reaccionó de forma mecánica.

No pudo evitar tomar del brazo al otro con cuidado y guiarlo al asiento de copiloto, donde abrió la puerta, invitándolo a entrar.

Anthony le miró con una extraña mezcla de emoción y alivio.

—Así que sí tenías la llave, después de todo—comentó.

La cercanía entre sus cuerpos no parecía ser de importancia en ese momento. Tony de pie, entre el auto y el cuerpo del mayor, mientras el otro continuaba con una mano sobre la puerta abierta, la que había abierto segundos atrás.

—No pensé que te lo tomarías tan serio...—confiesa, con un tono teñido de ligera diversión.

El menor fruce el ceño, la sonrisa en sus labios no ha menguado.

—¿Manejarás de regreso?

Es una pregunta estúpida, dado que las intenciones de Barnes son claras. El más alto sonríe.

—No hay vehículo que se resista a mí.

Tony rueda los ojos, pero pareciera que está por reír. Sube al auto y antes de que pueda hacer algo Barnes es más rápido, encargándose él mismo de asegurlo en su sitio.

—La seguridad es primero—se excusa, pero ambos saben que no ha sido realmente por eso.

Tony prefiere ignorar la sensación de calor en el rostro. Barnes rodea el auto y sube segundos después. El motor enciende.

Contrario al camino de ida, Tony se permite observar con más atención al castaño. El peluche que continúa en sus brazos es estrujado de manera inconsciente cuando, en un semáforo rojo, sus ojos chocan contra los azules del otro.

El recorrido es silencioso, pero ambos disfrutan enormemente que así sea.

Rogers comienza a preocuparse cuando se da cuenta de la hora en el reloj del comedor.

Los Vengadores se encuentran frente al televisor, el arquero demasiado sumergido en la TV como para notar que el Capitán esta por trepar las paredes de los nervios.

Quizá dejar solos a Bucky y a Tony no había sido tan buena idea.

Natasha, desde su lugar, mira la preocupación escrita en el rostro del otro.

Wanda nota también el cambio en el rubio, pero no menciona nada. A su lado, Visión le observa curioso, a lo que ella niega, restándole importancia.

—Creo que están tardando demasiado—comenta finalmente Banner, luego de unos segundos.

El doctor se muestra tanto o más inquieto que Rogers. A su lado, el hijo de Odín suelta una carcajada.

—Conociendo a Stark han ido hasta el rincón de Midgard... Si buscaban alimentos frescos debió llevarlo de caza.

Nadie se atreve a responderle.

Así pasan 10 minutos más

—De acuerdo. Suficiente tiempo—dice Rogers, serio— F.R.I.D.A.Y. necesito la ubicación de Tony...

—Él y el sr. Barnes se encuentran subiendo por el elevador, señor—responde la IA, tras unos segundos.

Bruce y Steve suspiran, visiblemente relajados.

El rubio camina hasta las puertas del elevador para recibirlos cuando escuchan sonoras risas provinientes de éste.

Las puertas se abren y Steve puede ver en primera fila como Tony se limpia una lágrima provoxada por las risas. A un lado de éste, Bucky mantiene una expresión que pretende ser seria, pero puede ver perfectamente la curvatura en sus labios y el brillo de alegría en sus ojos.

—¡Ya era hora!—medio grita Barton, desde su sitio, mira a los recién llegados apenas segundos— ¿Trajiste lo que pedí?

Barnes frunce el ceño.

Él no...

Tony se acerca al soldado, quien viene con varias bolsas en brazos, y rebusca entre ellas mientras dice:

—Sí, sí...

Saca un bote que lanza al otro, que lo atrapa sin problemas antes de volver su atención al televisor.

—Gracias—menciona, tras lleva el primer bocado de Nutella a la boca.

Tony rueda los ojos.

—Vamos, Buckaroo... —ordena, mientras avanzan hasta la barra de la cocina.

El soldado coloca las bolsas sobre la plana superficie y observa como uno a uno se van acercando.

Casi alza una ceja.

Durante el rato comprando realmente pensó que semajente cantidad de chucherías eran mero capricho del menor.

Era todo lo contrario.

Tony estaba tan acostumbrado a ellos que no necesitaba lista alguna para recordar qué comprar.

Barton, Nutella.

Brucie, Pringles.

Wanda, M&M's amarillos.

Visión, M&M's cafés (que terminaba comiendo su novia, misma que aseguraba que no le gustaban tanto)

Natasha, Dr. Pepper

Thor, cualquier cerveza (cualquier clase de alcohol, en realidad)

Steve, Lays Bar—B—Q.

Y finalmente Bucky, quien, en realidad, nunca había pedido nada en especial.

—Gracias—comentaron algunos de ellos, mientras que otros solo le agradecían con la mirada.

Tony estaba bien con ello.

—¿Necesitas algo más?—cuestionó, cuando el resto de alejó.

Steve, que estaba a unos pasos de ellos, agudizó el oído.

No es que fuera entrometido, estaba sencillamente preocupado por ellos.

¿No?

—Nada en particular...—respondió el otro, sereno, sacando los artículos que él había escogido— ¿Quieres comer algo en especial?

Tony alzó una ceja.

—Sinceramente, James... ¿Existe algo que no puedas hacer?

Barnes sonrió ampliamente.

—Si lo hay, no lo he encontrado hasta ahora...

Tony ríe, y James mantiene su aura deslumbrante cuando éste se apoya en la encimera más próxima para observarlo trabajar.

Efectivamente Steve ha avanzado con lo que planeaba cocinar, pero, tal y como cuando eran jóvenes, el rubio se encontraba con sus limitantes.

Barnes ahogó un suspiro.

—Antoshka...

—¿Mhn?

—¿Quieres ayudarme?

Tony frunce los labios en un puchero que luce demasiado adorable a los ojos del otro.

—Te he acompañado a comprarlo todo, James, nene, creo que he hecho bastante.

Barnes niega divertido.

—¿Por mí?

Rogers abre los ojos como platos, antes de que pueda decir nada nota como un fuerte agarre le hace alejarse hasta regresar con el resto del grupo.

—Es de mala educación especiar a otros... Especialmente si es probable que se den cuenta de ello.

Suelta un bufido mientras ella sonríe ligeramente. Entonces sus ojos vuelven a conectarse y Rogers siente ese cosquilleo en el estómago que le pone nervioso.

Natasha le mira a través de las gruesas pestañas y niega para sí ante lo que escucha.

Steve no sabe ni siquiera qué demonios ha sido.

Escuchan un insulto seguido de otro, Wanda riendo por lo bajo mientras Bruce le explica a Visión que es lo gracioso del evento. Thor frunce el ceño.

—Creí que los humanos eran inmunes a las radiaciones, mi buen amigo verde es un ejemplo de ello.

Un suspiro general le hace dudar más.

—En realidad... —comienza Banner.

—¡MALDITA SEA SPOCK! ¡ES TU T'HY'LA, NO SOLO CAPITAN!

Entonces Rogers voltea a la pantalla, y se nota tanto o más confundido que el hijo de Odín.

—Su pareja nunca se hizo canon... Es largo de explicar—murmuró Natasha a su lado.

—¡Te he escuchado, bruja!—replica el arquero, aún herido.

No importaba cuántas veces viera esa película, siempre esperaba un cambio al final.

Especialmente algo homosensual.

Específicamente entre el primer oficial y su capitán.

Rogers y Romanoff se unen entonces al grupo que se la ha pasado viendo películas de Star Trek, el primero olvidándose finalmente del par de la cocina, la segunda observando aún desde lejos con una sonrisa discreta en los labios.

Era increíble como una relación problemática podía mutar de aquella manera, floreciendo en la adversidad...

Volvió su vista a la pantalla, y de reojo observó a Clint moqueando, como cada vez que miraba esa escena.

 

Ella misma sentía su corazón encogerse, aunque fuese solo un poco.

Sonrió al mirar por sobre su hombro como el pequeño oso de peluche desaparecía de su campo de visión.

Era gracioso como, pese a todo lo nervioso que se encotraba sobre el par, Rogers nunca reparó en él.

Por lo que notó, Bruce solo se sonrojó anticipando el significado de éste.

El resto, si lo sabían, prefirieron ignorarlo.

Miró lejos del par, dándoles privacidad.

Había algo en el modo en que Tony abrazaba a su pequeño peluche mientras Bucky sostenía su rostro con sus manos.

Era tan íntimo que no se atrevió a mirar por más tiempo.

Cuando la cena fue servida se sorprendió ante la excelencia mostrada en la mesa. Tony decía algo como que tenía demasiado tiempo guardando esos juegos de porcelana como para no aprovecharlos para aquel día.

—¿Celebramos algo en especial?—cuestionó Bruce curioso, sin pensar.

—¿Eh?—inquirió Stark.

Bruce abrió los ojos como platos al repasar lo dicho.

—Nada importante, Brucie... Simplemente... Sería un desperdicio no poner eso en un plato fino—comentó, señalando el gran refractario que James sacaba del horno.

—¿Se supone que es halago?—cuestiono el soldado.

—Es lo mejor que tendrás de mí por ahora.

La mirada que se dedicaron provocó un respingo en el ídolo americano, quien les miró casi espantado.

Clint carraspeó de pronto.

—En ese caso, y procurando no desperdiciar el numerito que te has armado—dijo refiriéndose a Barnes— Excelente aspecto, por cierto.

Barnes murmuró un "gracias" bastante confundido.

—Nosotros si tenemos un anuncio que hacerles—dijo.

—¿Nosotros?—repitió Steve, confundido.

No le duró demasiado tiempo, puesto que las dudas de su mente fueron silenciadas cuando Banner se removió en su asiento, alcanzando al arquero mientras decía.

—¿Es realmente necesario?

—OK. Ahora tienes mi total atención—dijo Tony, mirando a su hermano— Escúpelo.

Barnes sonrió para sí ante la impaciencia del menor.

—De acuerdo... Yo... Nosotros...—comenzó Banner, y se puso pálido— En realidad...

Clint rodó los ojos y tomó la mano del otro, exhibiendolas juntas en cuanto el otro la apretó de vuelta.

—Estamos saliendo.

Tony les miró con sorpresa, luego de que soltara un claro "Wow", y mirara al doctor en busca de explicaciones.

—Creo que es algo más serio que eso—dice, ante la mirada inquisidora de Tony— Yo... —se puso rojo— Le propuse matrimonio.

Un WOW más alto salió de los labios del Stark al tiempo en que Thor alzaba su cerveza.

—¡Una unión siempre es motivo de celebración! Yo mismo me he negado el compartirles las buenas nuevas debido a que ninguno compartía la dicha de sentir lo mismo...

Wanda le miró con confusión.

—¿A qué te refieres?—cuestionó ella, por los demás.

—Bajo las bendiciones del Padre de Todo, y siguiendo las tradiciones propias de Asgard me he unido a quien amo. Ante ustedes está Thor Odinson, esposo de Laufeyson.

—¿Laufeyson?—repitió Clint

—¿No es ese...?—murmuró Wanda

—¡¿Te casaste con tu hermano?!—casi bramó Tony, incrédulo

—¡Es adoptado!

Natasha suspiró.

Aparentemente el Invierno de Hierro sería el último de sus problemas.

Wanda, a su lado, se hundió igualmente en su asiento mientras Visión discutía con en debate que se había armado, estando, inesperadamente, a favor de Thor.

La espía miró a Barnes entonces, que permanecía ajeno a la discusión, y se sorprendió gratamente al mirar sus labios.

La hermosa sonrísa que lucía en ellos.

Era una casa de locos, pero podían decir que, finalmente, habían vuelto a ser una hermosa familia.

 


	2. Extra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony pidió una canción, y él no podía negarse, ¿no?

Rogers se remueve nervioso en su asiento. No está sintiéndose muy bien últimamente. La preocupación se nota en cada centímetro de su rostro y la incomodidad se escapa de sus pupilas mientras mira de reojo, cada cierto tiempo, la silueta del hombre de sus pesadillas.

No es que sienta algo horrible al verle, cabe aclarar, es la inconformidad que le provoca las sensaciones placenteras que él le produce.

Ya no está tan seguro de ser completamente heterosexual.

Eso le provoca pesadillas.

De ninguna manera encuentra aceptable el ver esos sueños de otra manera.

Natasha, sentada a un lado suyo, alza una ceja. Se mantiene en silencio, limitándose a observar al actual objeto de su atenciones.

No es estúpida.

Esta segura de que, aun cuando Steve intenta mantener el interés sobre su persona, sus ojos terminan inevitablemente sobre el millonario.

Niega para sus adentros.

No hay nada que pueda hacer al respecto.

Tony es consciente de la pesada mirada del rubio. Ha notado la insistencia de éste sobre su persona, pero termina por ignorarle de manera inmediata cuando el hombre frente a él le sonríe con cierto nerviosismo.

Incluso cuando su rostro procura mantenerse estoico, Stark distingue el miedo en sus ojos.

Alza una ceja.

—Enfrentaste a situaciones de vida o muerte en más de una ocasión... ¿y esto es a lo que le temes?

Bucky le observa con los fríos orbes que provocan un estremecimiento imperceptible en el menor.

Algo en los ojos del otro le emociona de un modo indescriptible.

—Ni siquiera yo esperaba esto...—le recuerda Barnes, en voz baja.

Tony le concede aquello. Era de esperarse, de cualquier modo. Barnes era un candidato perfecto para padecerlo.

Pánico escénico.

—Antoshka...—murmura tan bajo que el castaño apenas puede oírle.

Tony coloca sus manos en las mejillas del más alto. Acarcia apenas mientras dice:

—No tienes que hacerlo si no quieres... Tuviste la intención.

Bucky coloca su mano sobre la del otro.

—Solo dame el nombre. Seguro encontraré algo en YouTube.

—No lo entiendes...

—Cariño. Casi todo es digital ahora... Dime un nombre y la encontraré...

Aleja sus manos del rostro del otro mientras este asegura la mano dentro de la suya con cariño.

Por la posición en la que se encuentran, a varios metros del resto, solo un par de ojos verdaderamente curiosos podrían darse cuenta del gesto.

—No hay manera en que la canción esté en internet...

Tony le mira confundido.

—Es imposible... Porque recién la terminé ayer.

El castaño abre los ojos sorprendido por apenas segundos. Bucky suelta su mano cuando Potts se acerca a ambos.

—Todo está listo... Cuando guste...—dice, mirando a Barnes.

Él asiente y observa a Tony una última vez, le guiña un ojo antes de separarse para dirigirse al improvisado escenario que se ha montado en la sala del piso común la torre.

Tanto Tony como Peper se encaminan directo a sus asientos mientras el resto se acomoda mejor en su sitio.

El encuentro es íntimo. Salvo algunos miembros del equipo, pocos fueron invitados al pequeño evento.

Buck no estaba muy acostumbrado a tocar frente a otras personas, pero había pensado en que no sería algo demasiado complicado.

Oh, su grave error.

Al estar ahí de pie frente al resto de los Vengadores sintió la ansiedad golpearle.

Sus ojos buscaron insistivamente la calma, y el azul de sus orbes chocó con una pared del mismo tono antes de caer en una mullida calma de color chocolate.

Steve estaba nervioso. Demasiado.

No solo Tony le ponía así. Deseaba que fuera así. Sin embargo él cambio de actitud de su mejor amigo para con él le había descolocado.

Casi temía que, luego de exponer su opinión sobre las relaciones entre personas del mismo sexo, Barones tuviera una especie de fijación con él.

Era extraño.

Luego de una discusión que tuvo con Tony, la actitud de Bucky cambió.

Lo sentía tan... Distinto.

Sencillamente extraño.

Barnes se aclaró la garganta en cuanto sintió la serenidad regresar a su cuerpo. Desde su asiento, Tony recuperó la sonrisa discreta al notarlo.

—La canción que interpretaré para ustedes... Es mi invención... Habla sobre... Como me sentí... Siento. No lo sé... Solamente estoy seguro de que fue gracias a ti... Lo sabes, ¿cierto?

Steve se retuerce en su asiento, Tony sonríe ampliamente.

La melodía empieza a sonar cuando los dedos de Barnes alcanzan las cuerdas de la guitarra.

—Es para ti—murmura, sin ver a nadie en particular, concentrando su visión en la guitarra que guarda celosamente en sus manos.

   

A medida que la canción avanza un ambiente tenso se va formando en la habitación.

Bucky mantiene la calma tanto como le es posible, se vuelve particularmente consciente de las miradas del resto cuando canta el coro.

Y si te vas... Quiero ir contigo.

Se arma de valor cuando nota la tensión incrementar. Avanza dos pasos, sin dejar de tocar, desciende lentamente los pocos escalones que lo separan del improvisado público y canta mientras sus ojos buscan los del castaño.

Y si mueres... Quiero morir contigo.

Pasa de largo de Steve, que se ha tornado pálido en su sitio, y alcanza al hombre que está a unos asientos atrás de éste.

Tomar tu mano, e irnos lejos.

Tony se muerde el labio cuando Barnes se detiene frente a él mientras toca un increíble solo de guitarra. Ese mismo que ha hecho eco en los pasillos las últimas noches, todo para que quedara perfecto.

Las últimas notas se acompañan con la grave voz del de ojos claros, que suelta la guitarra, dejándola caer a su costado para cantar la última linea al millonario.

Es un día que me alegra haber sobrevivido.

Silencio.

Es lo primero que se nota en el aire cuando la canción termina. Natasha da una rápida mirada a su alrededor , pronto su mirada y la de Potts se conectan. El acuerdo mudo es inmediato.

Aplauden lento, poco a poco los demás se unen. Clint suelta un chiflido digno de final de partido de campeonato mientras su prometido intenta recordar cómo respirar.

Era consciente del coqueteo entre ambos. Claro que sí. No es como si Tony fuese precisamente discreto. Pero de eso a esto...

El carraspeo del Capitán es el que instala un nuevo silencio. Tony mira de reojo a éste mientras le dedica una sonrisa al atrevido intérprete, que ofrece su mano para ayudarle a ponerse de pie.

Podría reñirle por tratarle como si fuese una damisela, pero extrañamente encuentra el gesto agradable.

Es quizá su parte favorita de aquello.

Con cualquier otro se sentiría tremendamente humillado... Mientras que con James es todo tan... Correcto.

—¿Bucky?

La confusión en la voz del rubio es palpable, y provoca cierta gracia en el resto, especialmente a su acompañante, que adivina la línea de sus pensamientos.

—Debí decírtelo antes... —dice Barnes a modo de respuesta, mientras Anthony toma su mano, colocándose de pie a su lado.

James no llega a soltarle.

—Creí que... Pero tú...

Barnes se permite sonreír ampliamente cuando dice, sin dejar espacio a duda alguna:

—Estoy estúpidamente enamorado de él, Steve...

Rogers abre los ojos como platos.

Bruce tuvo que darle un codazo al arquero cuando este soltó una risa ante la expresión del anciano.

Natasha ahogó un suspiro alejándose de él, siendo alcanzada segundos más tarde por Virginia.

Visión miro a su lado izquierdo, buscando respuestas a las repentinas preguntas que se iban formando en su mente, Wanda negó cariñosamente, haciéndole entender que no era el mejor lugar para hablar de ello.

Happy recibió una llamada de su esposa, y abandonó el lugar con un semblante aliviado.

No quería estar ahí cuando explotase la bomba...

—Y, con todo y mi maldita suerte, él también de mi.


End file.
